1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a green wall planting support apparatus, more particularly to a green wall planting support apparatus adapted for standing-up growth of plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional green wall planting support apparatus 1 that is mounted on a wall 10 through a plurality of fasteners 14. The conventional green wall planting support apparatus 1 includes a plastic main plate 11 that has a plurality of circular holes 111, a plurality of plastic plant baskets 12, and a plurality of hooks 13 that detachably engage the plant baskets 12 with the main plate 11. Each plant basket 12 has a surrounding wall 121 that defines a plant-receiving space 120 and that has two spaced-apart hook holes 122. Each hook 13 has two opposite hook portions. Each of the two hook holes 122 of the plant basket 12 is hooked with one of two hook portions of a corresponding one of the hooks 13. The other of the two hook portions of the corresponding one of the hooks 13 is hooked in the corresponding one of the circular holes 111 of the main plate 11.
During use of the conventional green wall planting support apparatus 1, aside from a weight of the plant, each plant basket 12 has to bear weights of soil and water. The weights borne by the plant baskets 12 act on the periphery of the circular holes 111 of the main plate 11 and the periphery of the hook holes 122 of the plant baskets 12 through the hooks 13 hooked therein. Since stresses caused by the weights of plants, soil and water are concentrated on the periphery of the circular holes 111 of the main plate 11 and the periphery of the hook holes 122 of the plant baskets 12, and since the main plate 11 and the plant baskets 12 are made from a plastic material having a relatively poor weather durability, the main plate 11 and the plant baskets 12 tend to be damaged after a long term of use due to cracking of the periphery of the circular holes 111 of the main plate 11 and the periphery of the hook holes 122 of the basket 12.
On the other hand, the conventional green wall planting support apparatus 1 merely provides space for placing plants. The plant baskets 12 with plants mounted on the main plate 11 are spaced apart from each other in a row. For watering the plants, the plant baskets 12 are needed to be watered respectively. When watering is excessive, superfluous water may flow out of bottoms of the plant baskets 12. As a result, the conventional green wall planting support apparatus 1 suffers from the problems of inconvenience in watering, failure in recycling the superfluous water and soiling of the environment.